Wands and Spells May Save Your Life but Not Your R
by luffyfan7
Summary: WARNING:read at your own risk. This is a horrible fanfic. it will leave you wishing you never read it. it's that stupid and pointless.


Wands and spells may save your life but not your Romance

Hi,ummm I'm kinda a new writer and this is my first fanfiction. So it's Harry Potter fanfic and a one shot. Hermonie and ron. Minor accomplishments while writing this: laughing evily, not procrastinating , forgetting what I'm doing 80 ti……oh my god there's a bug on my screen. DIE!!!!!! Ummmmmm I forgot what I'm doing (reads what I wrote) Ohh read on.

Footsteps echoed loudly against the cobblestone road. A bright red-haired 16 year old was dashing down Diagon alley. Seeing as he was in a hurry people moved out of the way and let him carry on. Unfortunately that red-haired teen was Ron Weasley. Who was once again late to his date with Hermione. Again.

Ron leaned down panting for breath. He quickly sprung back up when he saw a bushy brown-haired girl tapping her foot impatiently. When she spotted Ron she screamed "Where have you been? I have been waiting for an hour!"

"I'm sorry Hermione . I just…I mean… I kinda" Ron stuttered "Well I got held up writing to Harry"

"Did that really take an hour?" Hermione hissed. She had to pause to take a few breathes and regain her cool. "Ron this is the fifth time you have been late for our dates. Do you really have an excuse for all of the times you've been late?" Hermione asked raising her left eyebrow.

Okay, so Ron had an excuse for all of them. He didn't say anything because He knew Hermione wouldn't like it. "I sorry. I mean it, I'm really sorry" Ron mumbled.

"Whatever, lets just go before the days over." Hermione replied. It was obvious the time for waiting was over

Ron tried to answer but Hermione was already strolling away. "Hey, Hermione wait for me!" Ron squeaked as he ran after her.

After a minute or so Ron caught up to Hermione. It's a good thing he had long legs and could run fast. "Look, Hermione, I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Hermione inhaled sharply. "It's fine Ron. Let's just drop thet subject. Now!" Hermione stated as she looked like someone just punched her.

Ron was taken aback by Hermione's tone of voice. His instinct told him to drop the subject and move onto a new one. "So…Where do you want to go?" Ron quickly added to the conversation.

"We should go to the Owl Emporium so you can get food for Pidgewigion." Hermione bluntly said to Ron. "If you forget to buy food Ginny will panic."

Turning pink at Hermione's last statement he quickly stated "Great idea! I'm running low on food anyway." He said slowing his pace so he would be right next to Hermione.

Hermione flinched but continued walking next to Ron. Soon the walk was over and They arrived at The Owl Emporium. After the walk Hermione calmed down, but she still had a sour look on her face.

"Do you think I should get some toys for Pidgewigion too? He's awfully energetic." Ron said trying to get a conversation started

"Yes, that seems like a brilliant idea."

Hermione said smiling slightly. It seemed that she was in a better mood.

"Yes, she seems happier. Now time for a great date." Ron said under his breath.

"I am hungry, let's get ice cream." Hermione said as her stomach gave a slight growl.

Ron nodded and They set off to get ice cream. Walking side by side, they seemed extremely happy and at peace.

All bystanders thought "what a fine couple." And "wow, teenagers not arguing" No one knew of the fight they had earlier. No one knew how many times they argued. What they saw was true romance. Which is available if you search hard.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok so it had a crappy ending. I think It actually came out better than I thought. This is my first time writing anything, so please read and response. Also I would like tips on becoming an author. I need to thank lulukatrina for inspiring me to write and being friends with me even when we fight. We're still friends even when I puked on her shoe last year. Oh that - it was third period. She asked me something. I turned to talk to her and puked on her shoe.(. forgive me it was an accident) Then the nurse yelled at me……..So ummm thanks for reading. J


End file.
